Janet Harker and an Adventure with the Doctor
by Nerdfighter1309
Summary: A spin-off from my story series starting with 'Janet Harker and the Philosopher's Stone', so this is also a minor crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The events surrounding the trial of Peter Pettigrew, who stands trial before the wizard courts
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a quick note, this is a spin off from my Janet Harker series (during book 3), that means it's also a minor Percy Jackson crossover, you may wish to read the first one, two or three fics first so you know who the characters are, it will make more sense that way. This fits into book 3 just before Peter Pettigrew goes on trial (the time skip) Bold is spells, italics are Ancient Greek, inverted commas are thoughts.**

* * *

A group of four people walked down the bustling street called Mayfair, to any casual observer, they looked like a normal family, a man, a woman, a boy and a girl. They were not normal, they were magicians. The man, Thom Harker, was a tall, muscular man in his early forties dressed in a three piece tweed suit, his short black hair was speckled with white and grey, his friendly blue eyes sparkled happily and his weather beaten face smiled happily as he talked to his sister. Alicia Magana was a tall, thin woman, a few years younger than her brother, she was dressed in a simple blue dress, she looked like her brother, with long black hair and large blue eyes. People tended to look away from her as she had a long scar from under her right eye to the corner of her mother, the scar caused the corner of her mouth to be pulled up in a permanent smirk, despite this she was still quite pretty. Walking behind them was her nephew, an excitable eleven year old boy called Marc, he was thin and about average height for his age, he had chocolate brown eyes and short black hair. He was pale and looked like he spent more time inside than out, he was dressed in jeans and a button up blue shirt. Marc was talking to the girl next to him, his fourteen year old cousin Janet, Janet was slightly taller than Marc, with long straight blond hair that reached her lower back and inquisitive dark brown eyes. She was very pretty and was dressed in a pastel blue skirt, brown shoes and a light purple shirt, on her wrist she wore two silver bracelets shaped like snakes with green eyes biting their own tails. Marc and Janet were pulling along two suitcases, which, to a muggle eye looked like normal suitcases, but in fact lacked wheels, so were just hovering an inch or so off the ground.

* * *

They stopped outside an old fashioned house that was totally at odds with the modern buildings on either side, the muggles around them walked passed the building without giving it a second glance. The building was a four story Victorian mansion made of white marble that appeared to be only as wide a its front door and totally windowless, but a closer look revealed that the white stones that made up the house were buzzing with magical runes that concealed and compressed the house. Alicia walked up to the door and opened it, everyone followed her inside. The inside of the house was much more spacious than the exterior, they stepped into an atrium that could fit at least one large van inside. The room was about five metres tall and seven metres square with two sweeping staircases that led up to the next floor, there was also a closed wooden door between the two staircases and one more on either side of the room.

"Welcome to our family home Janet," Alicia said to her niece, "that is the library," she pointed at the door between the staircases. "Kitchen and House Elves quarters," she pointed at the door to the left, "dining room, sitting room and ballroom," she pointed at the door on the right. " My husband Fredrick and I are on the third floor, Alexander and his wife Sarah are on the second, Janet, you will be with Marc on the first." She looked pointedly at Thom, "your Dad will also be on the first in his old room, which I have kept made up, just in case he came home." Thom looked away, Alicia smiled and looked at Janet, "your bedroom is the first left up the left hand staircase, Marc's is opposite, your father will be in the first right up the right hand staircase. Okay?"

"Yep," Janet said smiling at her aunt.

"Good, leave your bags here, the House Elves will deal with them, your other relatives are waiting in the sitting room," reluctantly Janet put down her bag and followed Alicia, Marc and Thom.

The door to the right opened onto a corridor with three doors, each about ten metres apart, each was made from a heavy, dark wood and was marked with a small bronze plaque. The corridor itself was painted a light yellow above one metre, below one metre it was panelled in highly polished cherry wood. The floor was made of oak planks with a patterned Persian carpet stretching down the middle. The ceiling was white, but with faint patterns painted in a slightly darker shade of cream. Every couple of metres there was an alcove with a beautiful bowl, or a vase or potted plant of some kind. The first door, when Janet managed to read passed her dyslexia was marked as the ballroom, the next was the study, the final one was slightly ajar, it was marked as the sitting room. Alicia opened the door and walked in, the sitting room was decorated in the same way as the corridor, minus the alcoves, the room was furnished with a three antique leather sofa, a half dozen matching antique chairs and seven antique mahogany coffee tables, inside were three people, two men and one woman. The first man looked a lot like Thom, a slightly older Thom, with black hair that was closer to silver now than black and blue eyes, except where Thom's eyes shone, his were stern and harsh. His eyes suited his more serious and stern face, which had deep frown lines on his forehead, he was dressed in a charcoal grey three piece suit, he was Alexander Harker. Sitting next to him was a lady who was a couple of years younger than him, her hair was long and brown, pulled up into a high ponytail, her eyes were cheerful brown eyes. She was pretty, but starting to show her age with wrinkles forming around her eyes, she was wearing a simple high necked blue dress, this was Alexander's wife, Sarah Harker. The final person in the room had his back to the door when everyone entered, he turned to face everyone, he was a very tall man, a full head taller than Thom, he had a full head of blond hair that was greying at the temples, his green eyes were youthful and full of mirth and were surrounded by laughter lines, he was dressed in simple brown trousers and a green shirt, he smiled at Alicia, this was Frederick Magana, Alicia's husband.

"So, I finally get to meet my other brother-in-law," Frederick said happily as he walking over, he took one of Thom's hands in his own much larger hand and shook it vigorously.

"It's good to meet you too Mr Magana," Thom said flexing his hand when he received it back from the tall man.

"Please, just Frederick, Mr Magana is my father," he said smiling joyfully, "I've heard a lot about you, mainly from Alicia, not much of it polite."

"Ah, yes," Thom said darkly, turning to his siblings, "I did write, several times a year in fact, I sent a letter for Alicia's birthday, Alexander's as well, and Marc's. I also wrote for our parent's birthdays and anniversaries, you never wrote back, I was not even told our parents were dead until I came to the UK and checked with the Ministry six years ago now. They had been dead for three years at that point and did not send a letter, the only letter I got was that Marc had been born."

"That's not true!" Alicia shouted, "I wrote once a month for the first year, but you never replied, I gave them to Alexander to take to the… oh," she looked at Alexander, "Alexander, you didn't...?"

Alexander sat there stoically, "I did what I had to protect you from him, he hurt you when he ran off in the night…"

"Hang that, you helped me leave Alexander, I left a note for you to give to…" he stopped looking at his brother in surprise, "how could you?" His voice pained, a look of red hot fury in his eyes.

"Marc," Sarah said, speaking up for the first time in a high, flute like voice, she looked worriedly between the three siblings. "Why don't you and Janet go to your room? You can play, or talk, or something, this might get unpleasant."

"Yes Mum, come on Janet," Marc said sounding relieved to be excused from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Marc and Janet walked back along the corridor, "do you think they'll make up?" Marc asked.

"Maybe," Janet said after a moment to pause, "Dad and Aunt Alicia might, but I don't think my Dad liked yours much even before he left, but stranger things have happened."

They walked in silence along the corridor, across the atrium and up the left hand staircase, which opened up onto a corridor identical to the one that led to the sitting room, except the doors faced each other and there were five on each side. The walls were painted a light blue on this floor, "one of our ancestors confiscated this house from a crazy master Vampire. He were given it as a reward after the Vampire's plan to take over the world was defeated," Marc said proudly as they entered his room. "The Vampire was paranoid, there are dozens of hidden rooms, I like to think there might still be secrets we don't know about, even now. But, I doubt there are, the house was searched very thoroughly and all the wallpaper, floors and carpets have been replaced since."

Marc's room was painted with the same blue paint and cherry panelling, but had a much more lived in and cluttered feeling than the sitting room. Marc's room was not as large as the massive sitting room, but was still a pretty sizeable room, in the middle was a four foot square table covered in a sheet of wood which had a battlefield built on it. There were trenches and ruined buildings, barbed wire and even painted river, it looked like something Professor Chase would play with. Under the table were several more sheets of wood like it but with different environments, like a sea battle, a grassy meadow and a small forest. Behind the table was a seat built into the wall with a large French window behind it, next to that was a large cupboard, on the right hand side of the room were two doors.

"I have a few more in other rooms, Dad had a dozen of them made for me by a muggle specialist, these are my favourites," Marc said as he noticed his cousin looking at the models. "I've got the tin soldiers to go with them as well, somewhere," he said as he went to the back of the room and opened a large cupboard. Inside were shelves of toys in boxes marked with names like, Dinosaurs - Cretaceous, Soldier - Napoleonic, Cowboys and Indians, Wizards, Heroes of Greece and so on. Marc frowned at the cupboard, "I must have left them in another room, no there they are," he reached for a box marked Soldiers - WW1, which was just out his reach, "dammit, where's that step ladder?"

Janet clicked her fingers, the box lifted off the shelf and floated down to a wide eyed Marc, "there you are."

"How did you do that? I mean, I've seen you do stuff like that before, but you did it without saying anything, and without a wand, only really powerful wizards like Dumbledore can do that."

Janet smiled affectionately at her cousin, "maybe I'm just powerful enough to do that."

"That's awesome," Marc said as he started taking his soldiers out the box and lining them up in the trenches.

"You have a lot of soldiers," Janet said as she looked at all the boxes in the cupboard and struggled to read passed her dyslexia.

"Yeah," Marc said sadly, "our Granddad gave most of them to me just before he died, they were his when he was our age. Then Dad bought me some more, but I didn't like them as much, they are plastic and some even have joints, but they don't fit into my trenches. Also, I prefer the older toys, I like old things, I've thought of becoming an archaeologist when I'm older, you know, go around digging up ancient houses and cities and stuff. Dad doesn't like it, he thinks it's below the dignity of our family for me to be in a non-magical job, but I don't really care what he thinks."

"You should do what you want to do, it's your life, don't let your dad dictate it to you, but still be polite to him about it. By the way, what does he want you to be?"

"An Auror, like him," Marc said with a frown, "I'm not exactly the right kind of person to try and be an Auror."

"I want to be an Auror," Janet said, "what do you view as the right kind of person to be an Auror."

"Well, I always look at Dad and Uncle Frederick, tall, strong people who are really good at magic, I'm none of those things, there," he said as he put down the last soldier, "Uncle Frederick usually plays with me, but he's busy right now. Do you want to play?"

"Sure, what are the rules?" Janet and Marc played for a couple of hours until they were called down for dinner by a House Elf, dressed in the traditional pillowcase of a servant House Elf.

* * *

The dining room was a huge room that was totally panelled in various woods that formed patterns with their colours. Hanging on the walls were life sized portraits of members of the family long dead and buried, in the middle of the room was a long table that could sit thirty, but only eight places were set. "Why are there eight places?" Janet asked Marc when they walked in.

"Dad insists on setting one extra place in case someone arrives unannounced, it's a tradition that our Grandparents carried on from their parents," Marc said nervously. Sarah and Alexander sat at the head of table, with Frederick and Alicia on one side then two empty place and Thom on the other with one empty place. The atmosphere was very tense, Janet and Marc sat in two of the empty seats, with Marc next to his Frederick and Janet next to her dad.

The first dish was a thick pea soup, no-one spoke as they ate, Alicia and Thom shot angry glares at a sad Alexander, next came a chicken casserole and finally tiramisu. Janet and Marc excused themselves as soon as they finished eating.

"Well, that was awkward," Janet said as they walked back upstairs.

"Yeah, I've never seen Aunt Alicia that angry before, even when I ripped her favourite painting last winter," Marc said sadly, "Dad looked so sad about something."

"I think he intercepted all the letters between Aunt Alicia and my Dad," Janet said.

"That's horrible of him!" Marc exclaimed as he opened his door, when inside he went straight for the window seat and sat down in it staring out the window, "this is my favourite spot in the house, I can sit here and watch all the muggles pass by as they go about their lives. Bankers, lawyers, street cleaners, rich people, poor people, British people, French people, people from every corner of the globe, holidaymakers and everyone else. I just sit here and read and the… world… just, what is that?" He asked suddenly, Janet rushed to the window, on the building opposite stood a silhouette, it was not human. It was bipedal, with arms that were too long for its body, to the point where even standing they dragged on the floor and its arms appeared to end in claws, its legs were shaped more like those of a cricket than those of a person and its head was too big for its body and appeared to be perfectly smooth without hair or ears. It suddenly looked at them, before turning around rapidly and jumping off into the setting sun.

"I have no idea," Janet said, "I have never seen anything like it"

"It's really creepy, whatever it is," Marc said hugging himself, "it looked like a giant bug."

"It saw us," Janet said, "through the barriers, that should be impossible, even monsters should not be able to see us, unless it's a demon, in which case it would not have run away, it would probably have attacked us."

"So, it was a demon?" Marc asked, "maybe it had been weakened somehow?"

"Well except, to look like that it would be an unhosted demon, which can never go out into the sun," Janet said tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "It could have been a greater demon, but they rarely come to the mortal plane, and everyone would know if one had broken through.

"So, there is nothing that can go out into the sun that looks like that and can see through the wards, so we have seen something unknown to magicians?" Marc asked excitedly.

"Well, no, there are other options, like it was looking at something on another rooftop that was in our direction, or you might be right, it could be a previously unknown type of demon."

"If that thing did not freak me out so much I would be excited, but it looked so unnatural, so, weird that I don't want to think about it."

"I've seen worse," Janet muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the first day of the trial of Peter Pettigrew, the court room was round with layered seating, like an amphitheatre, Peter was in a cage suspended in the middle, lower than all the seating. The judge was also at the same height as him, as were the jurors. The tiered seating was full, with all the witnesses sitting closest to the front, Harry, Ron, Hermione, John, Sirius and Janet were there, as were Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore and some people that looked like prisoners from Azkaban. "Due to the seriousness of the crimes laid against Mr Pettigrew," the judge started after silencing the room, "under the latest Dark Arts Act that came into force last year I am allowed to ask a legilimencer to read Mr Pettigrew's surface thoughts and the surface thoughts of the witnesses to determine whether or not they are lying."

"I object your honour," Sirius said standing up, "Peter is a highly skilled occlumencer, asking any legilimencer to read his thoughts would be ineffective."

"Hmm, very well Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew your word will be weighed up based on the belief it could be a lie, are there any more occlumencers involved in the trial?" He looked at the witnesses, Janet stood up.

"I am also an occlumencer your honour," Janet said.

"As am I," Dumbledore said as he also stood up.

"And I am also," Snape said as he stood up, as did one of the Azkaban prisoners.

"Very well, jurors, please note that those three witnesses may be less reliable than the others. Now Mr Pettigrew you have quite a few crimes laid against you, perverting the course of justice, contempt for the court, practising Dark magic, betraying the trust befitting a secret keeper and aiding the enemy to name just a few, if found guilty you can face up to thirty years in Azkaban. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, to the former and the latter, your honour," Pettigrew said nervously. "But the latter was only because I was tortured for days under the Cruciatus curse and the former only because I was too scared to come forward. I was scared of what my former friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would do if they found out I was still alive."

"Hmm, let that be noted," the judge said, the court scribe nodded and wrote it down.

Hours later the court ended for the day after cross examining the first two witnesses, character witness testimonials from Dumbledore and Snape. Janet and Thom were walking back from the trial, their path led them by Battersea Park, as they passed a side gate Thom froze. "Janet, don't move," he whispered, the hour was late and the side street they were on was nearly abandoned, "we are being watched."

Janet reached out with her legilimency and swept the area, but there were too many people for her to find one mind out of thousands when she could not see the mind's owner. "I can't find the mind, how do you know?"

"Because I'm looking at the watcher, he is in the park, just in the corner of my eye, about five paces in, half crouched in a bush." Janet reached out with her mind, there was mind in the bushes, but it was inhuman, not a demon, not even an animal, it was a mind that worked very differently to that of a human.

"It is not human, or even similar to a human" Janet said.

"I know that," Thom said quickly, "because he is purely turquoise, like clear ocean, he has a smooth perfectly round head with compound eyes and clawed arms too long for his body."

Janet froze, "I saw him yesterday, he was on a rooftop, Marc spotted him, when he saw us watching he ran off, I think he may be an undiscovered demon."

"Or one of the freaks mortals like so much," Thom took a sharp intake of breath, "he's moving, he just crouched lower and slunk off into the trees."

"Dad, he was probably waiting for us to leave," Janet said, "let's go back to the house, it's at least warded."

"I wonder what that wa…" Thom stopped as a clear ringing of a tiny bell started, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch. "My Time Watch is ringing," he held up the watch and pointed into the park, it started ringing louder, he walked over to the side gate and began rattling the rusted old gate.

"Dad, isn't Time Watch redundant? Like a word book, or picture photo?" Janet asked as Thom finally manage to convince the hinges to move.

"A Time Watch is a piece of Auror equipment," Thom said as they carefully made their way through the overgrown undergrowth of the park. "It measures time energy for abnormalities, except for the ones made by Time Turners, like the one you were given this year by McGonagall. Time abnormalities are caused by time travel, which is illegal, except with a registered Time Turner, all of which create one kind of abnormality that the Time Watch ignores. Someone is about to time travel in the park, and I'm going to catch them. The Time Watch is currently detecting what was explained to me as like a wake of a boat, except rippling out from the front. Ah, here we are," Thom stopped them in a clearing as the Time Watch's ring changed pitch, "our time traveller will appear right there."

After ten minutes of waiting a wheezing, whirring sound started as a vague outline formed of a blue box, about seven feet high, topped with a flashing light, the appearance of the box was accompanied with a rush of wind. When the whirring stopped the outline had indeed turned into a blue box, about large enough to fit a person. The door swung inwards, much against the logic of how the box should work and out stepped a person, a man in his sixties, he was tall with curly grey hair and steely blue eyes that betrayed a lot of pain and suffering in his past. He was dressed in a long velvety purple coat, a black waistcoat, a white shirt, smart black trousers and black boots.

"Hello? What's this?" The man asked in a Glaswegian accent, "a welcoming committee? I hate welcomes, and committees for that matter, so your efforts were in vain, run along now."

"Step away from the time machine," Thom said, "lay down any weapons you may have. You are under arrest for the ownership and use of an illegal time machine."

"That's a crime is it?" The man asked, "it's a crime to move in the fourth dimension now is it? Humans always imposing your arbitrary rules on others."

"This is your final warning, step away from the time machine," Thom said.

"Why should I?" He asked loudly, "You are unarmed, I may be armed for all you know."

"I warned you," Thom said as he drew his wand.

"A stick is that…" the man stepped forward and was cut off by Thom shouting.

" **Stupify** ," the man collapsed face down in the grass.

"Dad, that might have been a bit overkill," Janet said exasperated, "I am not helping you get an unconscious man across London to find some on duty Aurors to dump this guy on."

"Well, you heard him, he could have been armed," Thom said quickly.

"Except he clearly wasn't, as an armed man would not have said that he might be armed as that would defeat the entire point of having a concealed weapon."

"It might have been a bluff," Thom said shrugging, "now, I need to work out who this guy is."

"Wouldn't it be great if we could just ask him?" Janet asked angrily.

"We'll just have to wake him up," Thom said dismissively.

"Or you could contemplate whether it was necessary to stupify the guy who was clearly unarmed and posed zero threat to an Auror, especially as we are not entirely sure if he is a wizard or not. What if he is a mortal scientist from the future?"

"Please, why would a mortal scientist come back to now?"

"Maybe he wanted to watch an event take place, or meet his idol, or it went wrong, or whatever, there are reasons why a mortal time traveller would come to now."

"That's just ridiculous Janet, a mortal discovering time travel without magic, next you'll tell me a mortal can fly, I don't care what the mortals say, a mortal cannot do unaided flight."

"Dad, you are being ridiculous, you made a mistake, grow up and admit to it, Gods, isn't it this conversation supposed to be the other way around?" Thom suddenly froze very still.

"Jan," he whispered, "our watcher is back, to my left," Janet snapped her head to the right and caught a fleeting glance of something turquoise in the bushes.

"This argument can wait until later, but we are not done," Janet whispered back, "I want to find out what this watcher is," she silently created a shield around herself and walked towards the bushes where the creature vanished. "Show yourself," Janet shouted into the dense foliage, "we know you're here, now show yourself," Janet sent out a probing thought to look for the creature's inhuman mind, but she kept getting the minds of the squirrels and birds. "It got away Dad," Janet said as she walked back to her Dad and the unconscious man, who had been rolled onto his front.

"I checked his pockets, he has an empty wallet that contains a blank piece of paper, a paper bag containing jelly babies and a set of sunglasses. So we have no idea who he is, where he's from, when he's from, or who he is, but we do know he has excellent taste in sweets."

"We also know he's not a wizard," Thom raised an eyebrow, "no wand, a wizard would have taken his wand with him because he would not know if he could make it back."

"I suppose, yeah, you're right, I overreacted, as per usual," he said ruffling her hair, much to her annoyance.

Janet crouched next to the man and checked his pulse on his wrist, she frowned and check on his neck, her frown deepened, she checked his chest. "Two hearts, and a weirdly low core body temperature, he's really not human, I can't think of anything with two hearts, no monster, no God, no creature, nothing, Geryon had three, but nothing had two, I'm stumped."

"I don't know either Janet, I bet Alistair would know, but he's probably busy. Besides, we can't exactly lug him all the way to Alistair's house in Scotland and we aren't allowed to use Iris messages for official Auror stuff, we're meant to use owls so the Ministry can keep tabs on us."

"We could just wait for him to wake up," Janet suggested, "I can't read his mind at all, but from the feel of it I don't think I'd want to, but his mind is stirring, so I'd say he's going to wake soon."

"I suppose we could wait for a couple of minutes," Thom said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooh, my head," the man said as he finally started coming around, "it feels like that time I let Jack talk me into going to that bar on Zog with him."

"Easy there," Janet said as she helped him to a seating position.

"Why are you helping me? You two knocked me out. How did you that? You pointed a stick and I wake up on the floor."

"Yeah, Dad got a little, I believe the correct term would be, trigger happy, but he's very sorry. Aren't you Dad?" Janet glared at her Dad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was uncalled for," Thom muttered.

"So, how did you knock me out?" the man said jumping to his feet.

Janet and Thom shared a look, "we're not allowed to tell you that," Thom said.

"Oh come on, just one hint at least, a teeny tiny hint," Thom shook his head, "no? Fine, why were you trying to arrest me? You don't look like a police officer, and she is a little young."

"I'm an Auror," Thom said, "it's my job to enforce the rules, Mister..." Thom trailed off before raising an eyebrow at the man.

"How rude of me, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor.

"Doctor who exactly?" Thom asked.

"No, just the Doctor," the Doctor insisted.

Thom shrugged, he had dealt with wizards who were more eccentric than this strange man in a blue box, "well nice to meet you, I'm Thom, this is my daughter Janet."

"Oh great," the Doctor said absently.

"So, how did you get a time machine Doctor?" Thom asked.

"Am I not under arrest still?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"No," Thom said, "our laws don't apply to you, you're not one of us. What are you by the way?"

"I'm just a man in big blue box," the Doctor said flippantly.

"Well, you're not human, we ascertained that much," Thom said.

"Oh, how did you work that out?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple," Janet said, "I checked your pulse, you have two hearts. I don't know of anything with two hearts, so I ask again. What are you?."

"Hmm, I am a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey," the Doctor after a moment of thought.

"That means nothing to me," Thom said.

"So, I answered your question, now answer mine. What are you?"

"Well," Thom said, "we're magicians, she's a witch, I'm a wizard."

The Doctor started laughing, "magicians," he laughed some more, "are you going to do a card trick?" Janet sighed and conjured up a fireball, the Doctor stopped laughing very quickly, "ooh, now that is interesting, that is very interesting," he pulled on his sunglasses and looked down at the fireball, surveying it from several angles. "There is nothing sustaining the fire, this should not be possible, yet here it is, and it isn't a projection, I can feel the heat, this is very strange." The Doctor looked to his right, like he was going to talk to someone, except no-one was there, "I keep feeling someone should be there," he looked straight ahead and frowned, "hello, what are you doing here?"

Janet spun around to see a three toed turquoise foot vanish behind some bushes, "do you know what that is Doctor?"

"No, but it shouldn't be here, if I had to guess it's probably lost, or trying to take over the world, it's usually one of the two," he took off his sunglasses and slipped them into his pocket. "Either way it definitely warrants a look." The Doctor straightened up and walked into the dense foliage, Janet and Thom looked at each other before running after him.

They pursued the creature through the park, dodging rabbit holes, low branches, bushes and fallen trees. They chased it, rarely seeing the creature except for glimpses through the gaps between trees, sometimes it was nothing more than a blur as they ran. The creature eventually left the park and they followed it over the Thames on the Chelsea Road Bridge, fighting against the crowd of people fleeing the creature. They then followed it through London, it moved without any visible rhyme or reason until it lead them into Green Park.

"We lost it," Thom said hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.

"I hadn't noticed," the Doctor said, "humans and your stupid obvious statements."

"Earlier," Janet said, "you said you are from a planet called Gallifrey, does that mean you're an alien?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious, but yes, I am an alien," the Doctor said as he stood up straight.

"And quite a famous one at that," a voice announced, the voice was tinny, it sounded like someone was talking loudly inside a metal bin.

"You!" Janet shouted as the Death Eater walked up to them.

"Me!" the Death Eater shouted in response, his mask muffling him, the Death Eater looked almost the same, with his black armoured clothing and silver mask. He had replaced his old cane with a new black cane with a giant fake amethyst on the top, "Aurors, you are so predictable, you ran right into my trap!" He gloated, suddenly The Doctor and the two magicians collapsed as electricity surged through their bodies, knocking them out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor groaned as he reawakened, he was chained up to a wall, his hands held above his head and his feet pulled close to the wall, he looked around himself, Thom and Janet were also chained to the wall in the same position. They were in an old jail cell of some kind, made of crumbling mortar and flint, the walls were covered in dead ivy, there was dripping water in the background somewhere, a regular dripping. "So, you are the Doctor?" The man who had captured them said, he was sitting on a stool in front of the Doctor, "the great man who strikes fear into the hearts of the fearless, the man, whose mere mention of his name can turn away invasions, I expected more."

"You know what they say, legends build the man," the Doctor said with a shrug.

"They appear to do just that, this is nothing personal," the man said as he stood up, "I'm really quite thankful for all you have done, but we would have to have dealt with you eventually. It's better that I got you out of the way now rather than later, I might even find a use for you, like Miss Harker there, she is going to be very important."

"Oh great to know," the Doctor muttered.

"Oh and your sunglasses and psychic paper are in my possession now," he turned and walked off.

Janet groaned as she woke up, "I'm starting to spot a pattern with my summers, they always end up with me unconscious." She looked around the room, "I've woken up in worse, this is much nicer than a Cyclopes den."

"Save it for later," Thom said, "we need to escape."

"Well, that's easy," Janet said, she then tried to cast a spell, " **alohomora** ," nothing happened, "magic cuffs, of course," she frowned in thought as she thought of another plan. "I just need to get to my bracelets." Through a combination of rubbing the bracelet on the wall and flexing and unflexing her wrist Janet was able to get her bracelet into her right hand and pressed down on the eye, turning the bracelet into a magic sword. "Ha, got it," she said as she hit the sword on her left shackle, cutting through the metal and freeing her wrist, she then freed her other wrist, then her ankles and then Thom and the Doctor. "Voila, we are now free to go," Janet announced grinning widely.

"Bravo Jan," Thom said as he rubbed his wrists.

"So, where are we?" The Doctor asked as they left the cell, there was more crumbling flint and mortar in the corridor beyond, which stretched in both directions.

"I think we're in the old Ministry jail," Thom said as they walked along one of the corridor, "the one that predates the construction of Azkaban, it was abandoned and left to rot because Azkaban is more secure. It appears the Death Eater thought it was ironic to dump us in here."

"What kind of name is the Death Eater?" The Doctor asked, "death would not taste good, in fact, I'm pretty sure you can't eat death."

"Death eaters are a cult that follow a dark wizard called Voldemort," Thom said, "his real name is Tom Riddle, their aims are diverse, from the usual rule the world to becoming immortal and stopping Death. This guy, the Death Eater is a fanatic, one of the few still fighting in a war that ended a decade and a half ago."

"I hate fanatics," the Doctor said, "they never know when to give up."

"So, does anyone know which way we're going, or which way is out? Or are we just going to wander around and chat?" Janet asked.

Thom and the Doctor froze, "I was following him," they both said pointing at the other.

"Well, if we follow the wall we will find our way out," the Doctor said, "unless there is a hidden door or something."

They walked in silence until they reached a large empty room that looked like it had once been a refectory, the benches were long gone, the only thing that suggested it was a refectory was an opening in the wall that looked like a serving window. In the middle of the room the Death Eater was hunched over a table that was scattered with alchemist's equipment, ranging from retorts to mortars and pestles. "So, you escaped, what a surprise," the Death Eater said as he stood up to his full height and turned to face them, cane in hand. "I suppose you've got me, there's nothing I can do… Oh, wait, yes there is, **avadra kedavra** ," the curse shot from the end of the cane and hit where Janet, Thom and the Doctor had been standing a moment before.

"Doctor, get out, you can't fight!" Thom shouted as they dodged another curse. The Doctor tried to protest, but was knocked out by Thom and thrown outside the room. Janet and Thom dove through the serving hatch on the wall, the Death Eater still shooting curses at them, "plan?"

"Nope," Janet said she sent a fireball at the Death Eater, the fireball knocked him backwards, but barely did anything thanks to his clothing.

"Good, like normal then, **expelliarmus** ," the spell hit the Death Eater's shield.

"Die you insignificant blood traitors," screeched the Death Eater as he unleashed a barrage of spells.

"Maybe we can make him run out of magic," Janet suggested as she attempted a mental attack, only to discover the Death Eater's mind well shield.

"He seems quite powerful, that could take a while, **expulso** ," the spell destroyed the Death Eater's table of stuff and made him stumble.

"It's like fighting Tala all over again," Janet muttered as she threw another fireball at him, "if I had more time to focus I could try something better than just a fireball."

"I will kill you all!" Shouted the Death Eater, " **avadra kedavra**."

"Like what?" Thom asked as yet another curse whizzed overhead.

"Well," Janet said as she fired some curses of her own at the crazy wizard, "even armoured clothes only do so much, the wearer isn't protected from all harm, only a major percentage." She flinched as an explosion triggered against the wall behind them followed by a barrage of curses, "so if I could get some more effective spells on him I might manage to get past their threshold to the point where I might be able to injure him."

They heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, Thom stood up, " **ventus maxima** ," the sudden rush of wind sending the Death Eater sprawling, "now Janet."

Janet stood and used the air to grab onto the Death Eater' leg and lifted him up, only to slam him into the floor, "say uncle," Janet said calmly as she vaulted the serving hatch and walked towards the Death Eater.

"Never!" shouted Death Eater shouted before apparating next to her, he lashed out with his cane. Janet smoothly twisted out of the way and grabbed hold on the cane, she used it to lever the Death Eater and throw him once more to the ground. The Death Eater rolled and sprang to his feet, cane in hand, he lashed out once again, only to be met with Thom's fist to the back of his head, the Death Eater stumbled slightly, but was able to pivot and punch Thom squarely in the jaw, knocking the seasoned Auror over. "Until next time, I have a family to deal with," the Auror said, " **incendio** ," he cast, setting fire to his alchemic notes and equipment before apparating from the room.

"He got away," Janet said sinking to her knees, "again, I failed again to capture him again."

"Ow," Thom said sitting up, "he has a mean right hook, I will have to remember that for next time. Jan, don't blame yourself, it's my fault, I should have prevented him from apparating, it's one of the first things I'm meant to do when confronting a criminal and I forgot."

"It's not your fault Dad, it's always his fault, let's get the Doctor and go."

"I wonder where that blue creature fits into this," Janet said as they left the room.

Thom shrugged, "he may be an accomplice, or just bait, who knows?"

They found the Doctor being gripped in a bear hug by the blue creature, the two of them froze and readied themselves, Thom drawing his wand, Janet readying fireballs. "Take it easy," the Doctor said as the creature released him and sat back on its haunches. "Humans, why are you always so ready for a fight? Anyway, our big blue friend here, is space-shipwrecked and was being blackmailed by our crazy friend in there to lure us into a trap."

"The Death Eater has my family," the alien said in a high, but rumbling voice, like thunder on Helium, "I must cooperate, or he will kill them, the Doctor was promised to take my family and myself home."

"Oh no," Janet said paling, "where is your family?"

"The bottom floor, why?" The alien asked cocking his head.

"The Death Eater, before he fled said he had a family to deal with," the creature screeched before bolting off down the corridor.

"Come on," the Doctor called before running after him, Thom and Janet shared a look before running after them.


	6. Chapter 6

They followed the alien to the cellar, where they found a stand off. The alien was clacking its teeth at the Death Eater, whilst the Death Eater stood over a cage containing a brown version of the alien and two smaller versions of the alien, a wife and kids. "We had an agreement Death Eater, why renegade now?" The alien hissed angrily.

"I leave no loose ends," the Death Eater said smiling at their collectively horrified faces, "I will spare them if and only if, I fight her." He pointed at Janet, "on the conditions of there being no outside help for either of us and no matter which way the duel turns out I am allowed an hour's grace to collect my things and leave. If my conditions are met I will release these," he sneered, "creatures."

"I'll do it, but you'll have ten minutes" Janet said stepping forwards.

"Excellent, I will kill you Miss Harker," he remarked darkly.

"You said that last time," Janet said mockingly, "and, um, who won?"

"I was not ready," the Death Eater moaned.

"Oh really?" Janet said raising an eyebrow, "and the time before that?"

"I underestimated you," the Death Eater muttered. "This time is different!" He exclaimed, "I am now ready and have a good measure of your skill, I will destroy you."

"Keep dreaming," Janet said as she stepped away from the others, "get back," she said to the others.

"Is she going to be okay?" The Doctor whispered.

"Probably," Thom said, "his clothing resist magic and both blunt and sharp impacts. She would have to either hit with more force than it can handle, or the easier option of disarming him and holding him to the ground as his clothes do nothing for injuries without brute force behind them, like a twisted ankle."

"Now now my dear, this is a magic fight, remove your bracelets, don't think I for a second I did not recognise goblin magic when I first saw your bracelets, and the only way you could have escaped my trap was if your bracelets were also a weapon of some kind." Janet glared at the Death Eater, but she took off her bracelets and threw them to her Dad.

"I don't need them to beat you," Janet said as she drew her wand.

"Oh, you do use your wand," the Death Eater said, "I am feeling sporting, I'll let you take the first shot."

"Very well," Janet said, " **expelliarmus**."

" **Protego** , good start, so predictable though, **conjuro fulguris maxima**."

Janet sidestepped the spell, "good start, so predictable though," Janet taunted, she created four fireballs and threw them at the Death Eater one after the other.

" **Protego maxima** ," the Death Eater cast, flinching as the fireballs hit the shield, " **aqua eructo** ," a water spout shot from the end of his wand with the force of a fire hose. The Death Eater laughed manically as the water died down, only to start when he saw Janet standing bone dry in the middle of where the water spout went. "But how?"

"I'm an elementalist, remember moron?" Janet said as the water lifted off the floor, "although thanks for giving me water to play with." She raised her hand and whips of water shot forwards and hit the Death Eater into the wall, the whips went in for a second attack, but the Death Eater was able to intercept them.

" **Conjuro ignis maxima** ," a stream of fire shot from the end of his wand, instantly vaporising the water into steam, "oh no girly, the steam is going to mess up your hair."

"Moron," Janet said, " **ventus** ," the steam cloud was pushed away by the wind Janet summoned.

" **Conjuro sagitta** ," an arrow shot at Janet.

" **Protego** ," the arrow deflected from her shield.

" **Conjuro sagitta multituda** ," dozens of arrows flew towards Janet from several directions.

" **Protego totalus** ," Janet cast, summoning a bubble shaped shield all around herself, deflecting the arrows, scattering them so that Thom, the Doctor and the alien had to take cover. " **Avis oppugno** ," three yellow birds shot from the end of Janet's wand, the Death Eater dodged his angry avian adversaries, they explode into feathers when they were over his head, knocking him over. " **Petrificus totalus** ," the Death Eater rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet.

"Bah, **avadra kedavra** ," the green curse met a pillar of rock pulled from the ground, shattering the pillar.

"Oh, that old gem, did you run out of other ideas?" Janet asked, "because I haven't, she grabbed the Death Eater's foot with the air and threw him into the wall, his cane went skidding far out of reach. "Is any of this getting through yet, or should I hit you harder?" The Death Eater did not move. Janet walked to his side. He did not appear to be breathing. Janet knelt to check his pulse.

"Boo!" The Death Eater shouted as he grabbed Janet by the throat and pushed her onto her back. "I got you, I finally got you, you do gooders are always too concerned with your foes' lives." Janet grabbed his smallest finger on each hand and pulled outwards, something cracked. The Death Eater screamed in pain, "my fingers!" He blubbered, "you'll pay for that!" He kicked at Janet's stomach, she rolled away his kick, grabbed his foot and pulled him forwards, causing him to lose balance and fall on his side, she sprang to her feet. He rolled to the side before springing at her again, grabbing her wrist. "I'll kill you!" He growled.

"You've already said that," Janet said as they struggled, it quickly became obvious that he was stronger than her, so she stamped on his foot, something once again snapped. The Death Eater screamed in pain once again, "you've already said that as well," Janet said.

The Death Eater grabbed a fallen stone and swung it at her head, Janet ducked, grabbed his wrist and squeezed, forcing him to drop the stone. He growled and pulled her in close

"We will meet on the field of battle once again little one, then I will kill you once and for all," he pushed her away and apperated away.

"And he escaped again," Janet said as she collapsed to her knees, she was breathing heavily and sweating, "I'm exhausted." She looked up at the alien was trying to open the cage containing its family, but could not, " **alohomora** ," the lock resisted. Janet used the air to pull off the cage door, "that's the less delicate way of doing things," she yawned.

"You have my thanks and gratitude," the alien said.

Janet shrugged, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't help those in need."

"You still have my thanks and gratitude, I owe you everything, my family are all I have."

"You owe me nothing, I was just doing a job that needed doing, nothing more, nothing less." Janet said as she yawned again, "although I could use a nap about now," her stomach rumbled, "and some food."

"Let's get out of here," Thom said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Okay, so, which way is out?" Janet asked with another yawn.

"Err, I'm guessing that our new friend here knows," Thom said, looking expectantly at the alien.

"Yes," he said, "it is this way," leading them out of the room.

"Where are we?" Thom asked as they climbed out of the building, which turned out to be underground.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said, "but let's go drop you two off in London and then take these four home."

"How do you plan to do that Doctor?" Janet asked, "we're standing a field in the middle of nowhere."

"Just watch," the Doctor said as he put on his sunglasses and pressed on top of the joint. A wheezing, whirring sound and the Doctor's strange time machine started appearing in the field.


	7. Chapter 7

"All aboard," the Doctor said as he opened the door, revealing a large control room, it was vaguely spherical, the walls were covered in a regular patterns of hexagonal lights. There was a glass column in the centre surrounded by a control panel, which in turn was surrounded by a wire mesh floor. There was a raised mesh balcony one layer up and another floor one layer lower. The Doctor coughed, "no comment? Not even going to question how it's bigger on the inside? Nothing?"

"I go to a school with living paintings, ghosts and moving staircases," Janet said, "a box that is bigger on the inside is just another oddity in my, um, unusual life."

"Well, I'm still disappointed, welcome to my TARDIS, let's go," the Doctor said smiling in a very disconcerting way as he started running round the control panel pressing buttons and pulling levers. The whirring sound started again and the central column started moving up and down, the whole TARDIS tilted sickeningly and started rocking like a boat, "don't worry, it always does that." After a few seconds it stopped rocking, "we have arrived, Battersea park mere minutes after leaving that field," the Doctor said as he proudly opened the doors. "I'll wait an hour, if I've got the date dramatically wrong, come back and tell me, if not, don't."

"Thank you," Janet said as she and Thom departed, the Doctor smiled slightly.

"Well, that was eventful," Thom said as they walked towards Mayfair, they had checked the date with passer-by, who had grumbled, but begrudgingly provided them with the date, they had been gone for two days.

"Yeah, Aunt Alicia is going to kill you," Janet said smiling sweetly.

Thom groaned and facepalmed, "kill me now, I forgot about Alicia, she is going to be worried sick, she is so going to kill me, you as well probably."

"Nah, I can probably talk my way out of it, Marc's probably really worried," Janet said thoughtfully, "I'd imagine everyone is actually. Well, maybe except Alexander, he doesn't like you much, I don't know if he likes me though. Oh, speaking of everyone, I wonder what's going on with the trial, we weren't due to give our testimony yet, but we might not be allowed to, seeing as we missed two days of the trial."

"No," Thom said smiling, "as long as we don't miss our day it's fine, besides, they have enough evidence without us. There are very few witnesses in his favour, but more evidence never hurt anyone, well, except when the evidence was wrong or planted."

"True," Janet said.

They talked and bantered until they reached the Harker family residence, "I'm scared," Thom said with a wink and a mocking smile, "this is scarier than the Auror exams." Janet chuckled at her Dad who laughed nervously, Thom let himself in with the key he had kept since he had left the country. "Hello?" Thom called, there was the sound of running feet, the first people into the hall were Alexander and Fredrick who came from the lounge. They were followed closely by Sarah and Alicia who had been upstairs and finally Marc who slunk out the dining room, chocolate at the corners of his mouth.

Alicia tackled Thom in a hug whilst Marc and Janet awkwardly hugged as well, "Alexander thought you'd done a runner again," Alicia said, tears in her eyes. "But I knew it wasn't true, I knew you would come back. What happened? Were you attacked?"

"Wipe away your tears my sister," he said softly, "I'm sorry to cause you worry, we were attacked, but we're fine now, our attacker got away, but he was empty handed. He was a crook who I have failed to capture before, a fanatical follower of you-know-who, that doesn't matter right now, what matters is this. What's for dinner?"

Alicia hit him on the head playfully, "you and food, as it is Sunday the House Elves have roasted a chicken with all the trimmings, it will be ready in an hour."

"What do you mean me and food? I haven't eaten in over a day, I'm offended," Thom said as Alicia laughed and led them all to the lounge.

Janet moved to follow, but was stopped when Marc grabbed her hand, "this way," he whispered, "I want to show you something," he led her through the dining room to a small room with no obvious purpose, it was a small room, with a flagstone floor and white walls, it was clean, yet musty and unused. "This is one of those secret rooms, Dad probably doesn't know about it, if he does I doubt he cares." He pressed on one of the stone in the floor, the entire back wall retracted, revealing a larger room, of the same design, this one was the size of Marc's bedroom. "The Elves know I'm in here, I asked them to tell me before they summon everyone to food so we can get out of here, you know, not let the others know," he smiled. "I come in here a lot, I don't know why, but I like it in here," he pulled up a stone from the floor, underneath was a small storage space containing a box of chocolate and a pack of mortal playing cards. "Two questions, first, do you know how to play cheat?"

"Yes, and the second question?" Janet asked, already knowing the answer.

"What happened to you and Uncle Thom?" Marc asked as he started dealing the cards.

Janet told a redacted version, leaving out the Doctor and calling the Alien a friendly monster instead, whilst telling it she won most of the hands of cards, being a legilimencer may have helped, (well, the game is called cheat), Marc got less and less interested in cards as Janet told her story.

"So, you beat a fully trained evil wizard in armoured clothing in a fight twice," Marc said, he puffed out his cheeks as he studied his cousin, "that is really impressive, I'm now a little scared of you."

Janet smiled and blushed, "well, that's not the first we've crossed wands, so to speak," Janet said.

Marc looked excited, "really?" This led inevitably to Janet telling another redacted story about her previous trip with her Dad. "So, you do something like this every year?" That sounds really dangerous.

"My year isn't complete without a moron with more magic than brains trying to kill me, or something stupidly dangerous happening, once I jumped off the Hoover Dam."

"You jumped…" Marc shouted before quietening down, "off, the Hoover Dam! as in the Hoover Dam? Massive lump of concrete made by muggles? Why would you do that?"

"It was the fastest way to the bottom," Janet said smiling.

"Why? Just why?" Marc asked as he held his head, "that is really dangerous," he hugged himself, "Gods, the thought of it."

"Did you just say Gods?" Janet asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah," Mark said blushing, "our family raised me Hellenic, taught me Ancient Greek and everything."

"Dad raised me Hellenic as well, apparently I could speak Ancient Greek before I could speak English," Janet said smiling.

"We still celebrate Christmas though, or rather, we celebrate the solstice," Marc said smiling, "it's just a few days late. It's for my Mother's sake, Mumsy doesn't really like the whole Hellenic thing, but she adores my Dad, so everything is fine as long as she can celebrate Christmas."

There was a polite tapping on the wall, "Master Harker," a very posh male House Elf voice said, "food will be served in one minute, I recommend that you seat yourselves," there was the sound of footsteps as he walked away.

"That's Codge, our butler, apparently we used to have a different butler, but he left with your Dad to America," Marc said as he packed up the playing cards and returned them and the remaining chocolates to their hole.

"Yeah, old Cobblepot, he's great, he's so sweet, he makes the best cookies in the world," Janet said smiling happily as Marc triggered the release and pushed open the door.

"I think it's just a House Elf thing, cookies, because I swear Codge makes the best cookies in the world, maybe they all share a recipe," Marc said, causing Janet to laugh, they took their seats at the table just as the adults walked in and sat down at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alexander," Thom said between their main course and pudding, "I know this is not the best time to say it, but, I fear we may need to talk about bringing back the Order, I think our enemy might be back. I've noticed over the past three years that the world is becoming less and less safe, I am getting called to more and more dangerous situations, you must have noticed as well..."

"I have," Alexander said darkly as he studied the deep red of his wine, "I think it might have more to do with the Great Stirring in America, you know, the return of a certain entity awakening the old monsters."

"No, that also happened, but we need to look at Hogwarts, out of the past three years, there have been three major crises, of those, two were related to the enemy. One was him in spirit possessing a teacher and one was a part of his soul in a horcrux, the one this year was one of our own trying to catch one of his followers, but I fear for the future, even with Dumbledore there, I'm worried."

"Don't be, if I thought it was too dangerous I would have sent Marc to Durmstrang, no, Dumbledore has everything under control, he is merely taking calculated and controlled risks to ensure that the next generation are prepared for threats as ours was."

"Except, ours was not, most of what we know we learnt from Aurors like Moody in the war, the teachers are getting worse for defence, Quirrell was a Death Eater and Lockhart was a moron. Lupin, the only good defence teacher they've had for years, according to Mrs Weasley, had to leave before even doing one year as it was discovered he was a werewolf and the Slytherin parents were furious, not many others cared, even Snape was only quietly disapproving, which is his permanent state."

"You worry too much brother," Alexander said gesturing with his wine glass, "this is merely a temporary upheaval caused by the Great Stirring. Give it a year and it should calm down, it is one more year until the prophecy, correct?" He looked intensely at Janet, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we don't know, but the best guess is one year, the next best after that is about three, but we aren't sure if he counts due to, technicalities."

"Wait," Marc said looking around the table, "Great Stirring? Prophecy? Am I the only one who feels like they are missing half the conversation?"

"Not really," Frederick stage whispered, "I haven't a clue what they're are talking about either."

"Thanks Uncle," Marc stage whispered back before turning to his father like he was expecting something, "so Dad, what's going on?"

Alexander waved him off, "you don't need to know, it's not anything that affects you directly, or that you can change. You would just worry yourself about it, the only reason I know, and all I know is the time-frame, is that it makes my job more difficult," as he spoke Codge turned up with the dessert. When he thought his father was not looking, Marc stuck his tongue out at him, causing Frederick to snigger, which in turn caused his wife to roll her eyes and playfully hit the Auror's arm.

"Do you know Janet?" Marc whispered while everyone was eating, Janet did not respond, "you do, don't you?" Janet still did not respond, "please, tell me, I want to know." Janet still did not respond, "c'mon, I want to know."

"Look Marc," Janet whispered, "it does not affect you, I got myself mixed up in the middle of it, you don't need to know, and if I told you, you wouldn't want to know."

"But I want to know-ow-ow," Marc whinged.

"No, you don't," Janet his irritably, "it's not the kind of prophecy you want spread around or people will try to interfere and may cause people to die, or worse yet, cause the prophecy to go wrong for us."

"Is it that big?" Marc whispered, dropping the whining act.

"Bigger," Janet said, Marc was going to ask more, but Janet's body language told him that she didn't want to talk anymore, and Marc was still scared of his cousin after the stories she'd told him.

The next day Janet and Thom were due to give evidence, as was Lucius Malfoy. Janet told, in full, the events surrounding the capture of Peter Pettigrew whilst the man in question glared at her from the cage. She also talked about her suspicions about him since reading the Auror arrest reports and deciding that the motives made no sense. Thom talked briefly about investigating the crime scene where Pettigrew had fought Black and how, upon re-examining it from a different light, everything now made sense. Then, it was Lucius' turn to speak, "Mr Malfoy," the judge said, "you came forward of your own free will to appear at this court. You are a very well respected member of our community," several members of the audience snorted. "As many people know, during the War you and your lovely wife were under the influence of the Imperius Curse," more snorts. "The curse made you fight for Voldemort, would you like to tell everyone present what happened with Mr Pettigrew. Just remember everything you say is being checked by a legilimencer."

"Yes, as everyone knows the Imperius Curse does not affect memory, so I believe my account to be true. During the War, the influence that Voldemort held over me meant that I was compelled to go to his meetings with his allies. One of those meetings, very early in the war, before the Potters went into hiding, was with Peter Pettigrew. Mr Pettigrew offered himself as a spy in the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix, which he was not a member of, but, was friends with many of its members. His offer was accepted and I had to collect information from him several times during the War in exchange for not insignificant sums of money, this was before it was discovered I was compromised. One of those times was on the Eve of Halloween, Pettigrew provided me with the location of the Potters, I dutifully took the information to he-who-should-not-be-named, he murdered them the next day."

The legilimencer nodded, "he tells the truth," the courtroom exploded into surprised talking, no-one was expecting a Death Eater like Lucius to testify against another Death Eater.

"Mr Malfoy was the final witness, if there are no other witnesses who wish to present evidence the jury shall leave and return with a verdict, once one is agreed upon."

The jury started talking, they got up and left, ten minutes later they returned, "ladies and gentlemen, and any others present," one of the jurors said, "we, the members of the jury find Peter Pettigrew guilty on all charges."

"Peter Pettigrew, do you have anything to say before I sentence you?" The judge asked, Peter swore at the judge, "very well, I sentence you to thirty years in Azkaban. Take him away, and don't remove those cuffs or he'll transform." Pettigrew was led away by four Aurors, he glared at the witnesses, and made rude hand gestures at Lucius, which the Aurors pretended not to notice.

"Well Janet," Thom said to his daughter, "we better get John, tomorrow we're going home, I think Alistair will be visiting soon."


End file.
